


Everything's All Right...

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this ship is going to be the death of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's All Right...

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, a mere drabble. :B
> 
> Inspired by [this delicious comic right here by Herzspalter](http://schandbringer.tumblr.com/post/101302404592/wanted-to-try-out-drawing-a-short-porn-comic).

“Why are you... so slow?” Drift whined, shifting under the white mech.

“Oh, Drift, how impatient you are”, the other crooned, sitting upright, smiling.

“Are you serious? Even _now_ you’re trying to teach me something?” the grounder huffed, getting _reaaaally_ impatient now. Well, how else you’re supposed to react when your spike was swallowed by incredibly hot valve that’s rippling and squeezing around you every once in a while? He clenched his fists, the wires around his wrists groaning under the stress. He had to admit he liked this side of Wing.

“But of course! You can learn something in every situation”, was the reply in oddly cheery tone. Wing had the ability to sound happy, calm and collected in any given situation.

Drift snorted. “I’m starting to regret this.” Even if it was said with a sneaky smirk.

“I know impatient people like you”, Wing said, “If I moved any faster, you’d be finished before I’m even _close_.”

The bi-colored mech chuckled, a hearty rumble vibrating his body slightly. “Try me. I’ll make ya scream.”

“Hmm... Well, you _have_ been full of surprises so far.” Wing seemed to think about it for a while before smiling. “Fine, I’ll give you a chance”, he purred while rising up until the tip of Drift’s spike remained inside him. “Now...”

“Sing for me.”

With that, he sat back down rather quickly, taking the other mech by surprise.

Drift’s mind was blown, his vocalizer actually cutting short so no sound came out, his mouth fallen open into a silent scream. After a good moment he found his voice again, the room filling with his moans.

“Ahh... there we go~” Wing moaned, his gaze fixed on Drift’s face.

It didn’t take long for Drift to finish, his optics nearly rolling back to his head, a long, loud moan escaping his lips. His whole body shivered, spine strut going lax, his vents trying to cool his body down.

Even though the jet never did overload, it didn’t bother him – he had the whole night with Drift. A loving smile appeared on his face as he watched the grounder come down from his high.

“I’m... Wing, I... I’m sorry”, Drift mumbled, stuttering, “You didn’t overload after all...”

“It’s all right. I told you I’m patient”, Wing hummed, rubbing Drift’s chest soothingly.

Drift squirmed, turning his head to hide his face. “I don’t... I don’t understand you”, he growled quietly, closing his optics, “I just don’t understand...”

“What you do not understand?” The white mech was genuinely puzzled – it was rare for Wing to be lost in a conversation; normally he’d always have some kind of answer, whether it’s wise or down right snarky. Now... he was completely out of the map.

“How can you be so patient with me?” Drift’s voice was tight, trembling.

“Why wouldn’t I?” the knight tilted his head a little, picking up the sharp pulsing of Drift’s field as confusion, disbelief and... sadness?

To that, the grounder couldn’t answer but instead he hid his face again, afraid the other might’ve seen his glistening optics.

“Drift? What’s wrong?”

That was enough. A tear rolled from the corner of Drift’s optic, across the bridge of his nose and onto the berth.

“Drift...?”

With a harsh sob, the bi-colored mech’s body tried to curl up but Wing’s weight on top of him and the bonds around his wrists left him squirming, exposed to the other to read him like an open book.

Wing saw how Drift tried to pull in his bonds, the wires nearly cutting through his lines. He placed gentle hands on the clenching fists, closing them, feeling the tension slowly ebb away. “Shall I take these off?” he asked, filling both his field and voice with warmth.

“Please...” That’s the first time Wing had heard Drift to beg for real. That’s when Drift saw the jet’s expression and felt his field – a mirror image of each other.

Solicitousness. Acceptance. Love.

Wing undid the bonds swiftly, letting the wires fall on the floor. He aided Drift’s shoulder joints by rubbing them carefully. The more the white mech cared for him, the more Drift cried, eventually tears streaming freely from his optics, the flood gates wide open.

“N-no-one’s been like th-that to me”, he sobbed, his vents hiccupping.

“Everything’s all right, Drift”, Wing whispered, hugging the violently sobbing grounder tightly.

“Everything’s all right.”


End file.
